


【all喻】D 上

by nanjiujiu999



Category: all喻 - Fandom, 叶喻 - Fandom, 王喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjiujiu999/pseuds/nanjiujiu999





	【all喻】D 上

【all喻】D 上

总裁王、邻居叶、潮牌乐、学生周  
和一只浪里死命撒欢的鱼

本章主王喻、叶喻、微乐喻、微微周喻

上

下班的时候刚好下雨了，喻文州坐在座椅上往后靠了一点，看见磨砂玻璃门后面那个一本正经看文件的王总根本没有要走的意思，于是婉拒了公司带伞女同事一起走的邀请，笑道自己要加班。  
于是离开的时候完美制造了只有他和王杰希的二人空间，然而雨还在下。  
“没带伞？”某人总是一本正经，同一节电梯的狭小空间，还目不斜视地看着前方。  
喻文州温温柔柔笑弯了眼：“可以蹭王总的车吗？”  
那句很红的网络用语是什么来着？  
可以，但是要加钱。  
不过王杰希不缺钱。  
车外是铺天盖地的雨，砸在车窗上，响声震耳。车里是共赴巫山的人，挤在软座上，喘息暧昧。  
喻文州跪坐在王杰希的腿上，感受着他一点一点进入，满足与舒爽从尾骨逆流而上，他奖励一般地低头去啄王杰希的唇。  
王杰希抱着喻文州的腰去揉那柔软的臀肉，咬着他的唇含糊不清道：“很久没做了？”他挺腰往深处顶了一下，又说道：“好紧。”  
喻文州不知道王杰希是不是故意的，可他顶那一下确实顶到了他最敏感的地方，一下软了身子，投怀送抱似的趴在王杰希怀里。  
回应他的是最原始的律动，坚硬的肉刃几乎要将他弄坏，等车外的雨几乎都停了，才结束这场欢爱。  
王杰希从他身体里抽离，带出一些欢靡的液体，滴落在他的腿上、皮质的车座椅上。  
喻文州像只猫似的靠在他怀里喘息，嘴角还挂着餍足的弧度，王杰希体贴地为情人清理下体的黏湿，又吻住他的唇，温柔的吮/吸。  
视线朦胧间，喻文州看见楼上某一户窗边闪过一个人，目光从他所在的这辆车一划而过，然后拉上了窗帘。  
那还是他给那个人挑的窗帘。  
喻文州闭上眼与王杰希拥吻了一会儿，才重新把自己收拾整齐，人模人样地下了车：“感谢王总送我回家。”  
“早点睡，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
但喻文州清楚，这一晚注定不会安的。  
电梯在23楼停下，应该还在外地出差的他的邻居正斜靠着墙看着他。  
喻文州轻轻提起一个笑容，熟稔的上前打招呼：“你回来了，叶修。”  
叶修也笑了一下，笑得有些嘲讽又有些坏：“我带你了爱吃的点心，不过，你好像已经吃过了。”  
喻文州便歪了歪头，像个孩子一般笑得又调皮又狡黠：“或许我还可以再吃一点？”  
叶修把人拉进怀里，咬了喻文州那被人疼爱得已经有些肿的唇一下，到底是没放喻文州回家。  
对于这个就在自己家隔壁的邻居家，喻文州倒也轻车熟路，他进了屋就兀自去衣柜里挑了件宽松的T恤，去浴室清洗工作了一天的疲倦，和王杰希留下的痕迹。  
洗完澡出来的时候，叶修正窝在书房的沙发里看资料。  
喻文州敲门进去，手里还端着一杯柠檬水，笑眯眯地道：“方便打扰？”  
说着人已经走了进去。  
“来。”叶修把文件随意往茶几上一丢，拉着喻文州的手让人坐到自己怀里，清新的柠檬香幽幽飘进鼻腔，一看就不是给他准备的，也就是看着像来伺候慰问的。他笑：“来我书房春游？”  
喻文州不慌不忙地喝了口柠檬水，把杯子放在茶几上，才舒舒服服地靠进邻居的胸膛：“你这书房无聊死了。”随即又抬头，伸手像挠猫下巴一样挠了挠叶修的下巴，笑：“不过这个人我还是很喜欢的。”  
叶修捉住那不安分的爪子，放在嘴边亲了一下指尖，又低头去亲喻文州的嘴。  
他说：“你这个心脏的喜欢，很不值钱。”  
他侧身让喻文州滑躺在沙发上，欺身压了上去，啄吻他的下巴、脖颈、锁骨。  
宽松的t恤被撩到了腰际，喻文州下身竟不着一物。叶修轻松地就把手指探进了那温暖的肉穴里，刚尝试过欢愉的软肉食髓知味地缠了上来，湿润热情地欢迎他。  
叶修用牙齿轻轻碾磨喻文州脖子上的肌肤，引得穴//肉一阵收缩，紧紧咬住他的手指。  
“看来你很想我。”  
喻文州又怎么会否认呢。  
书房并不是一个好的做爱场所，但偶尔作为调节也很不错。  
作为和喻文州好得最久的情人，叶修在这方面的花样很多，都是恰到好处的调节，能让喻文州在性事里能获得更多的快乐。  
例如在书房的小飘窗处，喻文州被压在窗台上紧贴着窗帘，在晃动中一点一点蹭开柔软的布料，温烫的肌肤贴上冰冷的玻璃，裸露在夜色里。  
喻文州用胳膊环住叶修的脖子，几乎要承受不住叶修比往日里要粗暴得多的动作，但他竟然又出乎意料地喜欢叶修的这份粗暴，忍不住在他的冲撞中婉转呻吟，直至求饶。  
“别……会有人看见。”  
“对面楼层空着一半呢。”  
拉上的窗帘被撞开了一道口子，喻文州衣不蔽体地靠在窗上，仰头就能看见缝隙中幽深的天空。  
这种感觉到底是刺激的，叶修能感受得到喻文州身体的变化，他的小情人看起来乖巧老实，骨子里却这样放荡。  
叶修低头去吮吸喻文州的脖子，喻文州动作极小地反抗了一下，他低低笑开：“我不会留印子的，你明天还要上班。”  
脖子上的肌肤薄的很，用舌尖舔弄，可以感受到埋藏之下的动脉跳动，脆弱诱人。叶修沉迷于这份属于喻文州的脆弱，这让他几乎发狂，掐着喻文州的腰身疯狂抽插。  
“叶修……叶……叶修。”  
喻文州的声音被冲撞的四分五裂，断断续续的传进叶修耳里，每一句叫的都是他的名字。  
简直要了他的命。  
喻文州不喜欢被射在体内，叶修是清楚明白这点的。他和这位情人在肉体之欢上有着至高的默契，他喜爱也尊重着这位情人的意愿，哪怕是再疯狂的性事，他也会保留最后一丝清醒射在体外。  
但他也清楚楼下那不停震动的车里，喻文州和里面那位又做过什么。狭小的闭塞空间里，男人那点东西，还能发泄在哪里。  
他不在乎喻文州在外面那些事，当初说好只是炮友。  
叶修在喻文州胸前吸出一朵朵嫣红的印子，压着这具令他疯狂的身体进行最后的冲刺，第一次射在喻文州体内。  
喻文州被他折腾得狼狈不堪，攀着他的肩头喘着粗气笑骂道：“混蛋……”  
他是彻底没了力气，任凭叶修把他抱到浴室清洗。  
小别胜新婚的情人，鸳鸯浴这种东西又怎么碰的得呢？  
叶修按着喻文州的腰，从后面缓缓进入，浅尝辄止般地轻轻抽插，又偶尔突然一下猛地整根没入，顶得喻文州忍不住呻吟出声。  
他停下动作，顺着喻文州的脊骨从下而上慢慢吻到后颈，张口轻咬那里的皮肤。  
喻文州透过被布满水汽的镜子只能看见他和叶修交叠的模糊身影，他只觉得这一刻的他们像极了正在交配的猫科动物，诡异的禁忌感油然而生，不由自主地收缩后穴的肠肉。  
“嘶……轻点，宝贝儿。”叶修又再次抽动起来，“我慢慢喂你。”  
喻文州已经经历了两轮酣畅淋漓的性事，早已没什么力气，他被叶修插得来回晃动，两条腿微微颤抖，整个人几乎趴在了洗漱台上。他一手努力撑着台面，一手反过身去摸叶修，在他小腹上轻轻推拒：“不要了，叶修……我受不了了……”  
一向在性事上体贴入微的情人难得地强硬起来，叶修把肉棒从喻文州身体里抽出，将这求饶的小情人一把抱到了洗漱台上，抬着他的腿又将性器对准那贪婪的穴口狠狠地插了进去。  
喻文州几乎下意识地拒绝：“不行！”  
可话还没出口，叶修就开始疯狂地抽插起来，将他的语调硬生生撞了个拐弯，又成了魅惑的呻吟。  
“再忍一会儿，文州，让我射出来。”叶修去捧住他的脸凑过去亲他，勾住那柔软的舌用力吮吸，仿佛要把喻文州拆吃入腹一样。  
“你里面太舒服了，快把我逼疯了。”  
喻文州觉得自己才快疯了，他觉得他快被叶修给操坏了，可是快感又一波强过一波。  
他抬手捂住那张只会捣乱的嘴，用被冲撞得破碎的音虚弱地说：“闭嘴。”  
叶修便也不再逗他，将喻文州两腿抬到肩上，又怕他仰后会撞到镜子上，一手扶着他的腰一手揽在他头后，狠力地对着身下抽插，直至再次射在喻文州体内。  
喻文州被叶修折腾得精疲力尽，没好气地靠在他身上：“我杀了你煲汤。”  
这个时候的叶修是最好说话的，他用热水打湿了毛巾，一边温柔地给喻文州清理身子一边答道：“好，做成满汉全席都行。”

有一个住在隔壁的炮友大概就是这点好了，就算昨夜再疯狂，第二天只要跨过一扇门就能洗个澡把自己又收拾得人模人样地去上班。  
叶修煎了火腿和鸡蛋给这位小祖宗做好三明治，装好袋站在电梯前等他。喻文州八点准时出现，笑得又乖又软，凑过来给了叶修一个吻，接过他的早点。  
“等一下在公司前面那个路口停，那边新开了一家咖啡店。”  
“上次买的咖啡豆用完了？”  
“clever.”  
总是这样，如果前一晚叶修索要过分了，第二天喻文州总能获得这样一个任劳任怨的司机。  
“要我等你吗？”叶修把车停在路边问他。  
“我等会儿自己走过去吧，也就两步路了。”喻文州笑着开门下车：“辛苦了。”  
叶修笑了笑，看着喻文州推门进店的时候回头和他晃了晃手，才掉头离开。

外带四杯咖啡加一份吐司，喻文州坐在沙发里等着，他侧撑着头紧紧盯着吧台后忙着制作咖啡的一位年轻人。  
喻文州想，大概这家店很快就要火了，毕竟这位小哥哥好看的也太过分了点。  
取咖啡的时候他特意看了一眼那人胸前的名牌，嗯……周泽楷，还挺好听。

咖啡有两杯是送给公司前台的小姑娘的，喻文州如常打着招呼，逗得小姑娘眉开眼笑。  
“王总来了吗？”  
“来啦，刚上去，一脸严肃，超吓人！”  
“好的，那我也上去了。”  
“谢谢喻主管的咖啡！”  
“不客气。”

喻文州敲开办公室的玻璃门：“早。”  
王杰希抬头看了他一眼：“你一大早去送外卖了吗？”  
“我想着，你应该还没吃早饭，”喻文州将咖啡和面包给他放到桌子上：“加奶不加糖，你喜欢的。”  
王杰希瞥了一眼他手上另一份没有商业logo的袋子：“那是什么？”  
喻文州从容笑道：“怎么？王总想尝尝我的手艺？”  
大概是想起了什么，王杰希终于提起笑意：“怕是不敢恭维。”  
喻文州笑着转身：“那我得溜之大吉了。”  
王杰希拿过咖啡喝了一口，透过玻璃看着喻文州的背影，好一会儿才低下头继续看文件。  
不过心思还没同步收回来：喻文州这个老狐狸，嘴里就没有一句真话。

用完的咖啡豆第二天就快递到了，但是喻文州没拆封，并且多了个新习惯——每天早上都去那家新咖啡店买咖啡，或者说，每天都会去看周泽楷。  
爱美之心，人人有之。  
那家店离公司很近，很快就有女同事开始议论了。  
喻文州去茶水间倒水，恰好听见有女生说困了，他不动声色地笑着提议：“不如我请大家下午茶吧，我每天喝的那家店咖啡还不错。”  
有人自然而然地接话：“前面路口那家吗？他们家有个服务员超级帅！”  
“是的，不过我听xx说他好像喜欢男人。”  
喻文州挑了挑眉：“是吗？”  
“嗯，xx上次去要号码的，那个小哥哥超级腼腆，支支吾吾才说出来。”  
喻文州笑笑不做评论，在一片庆祝声里付了下午茶的钱。  
他想，这倒是意外之喜。

周五的时间特别好混，特别是饭局酒局歌各种局的约中午乃至更早就来了，喝个下午茶就开始等下班。  
喻文州捧着咖啡坐在电脑面前发呆，想着他要怎么约周泽楷才会显得没那么突兀，听说很腼腆？看起来倒不像……  
王杰希刚好听完秘书的汇报，抬头间余光恰好瞥见喻文州偏着头不知道在想什么，不过笑得他心很痒。  
不该装这样的玻璃门的，有时候王杰希总会这样想。  
秘书有些忐忑地问道：“王总还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“让喻文州来一趟。”  
秘书这边点头转身，那边喻文州手机刚好震动了一下。  
[张佳乐：晚上摇骰子去？]  
喻文州收回思绪，左右周泽楷的事八字没一撇，看看微信列表也没有叶修的消息，周五的夜晚，来点热闹的也不是不可以。  
他轻点屏幕回了个好，就听见有人在他身旁叫他：“王总让你去一趟，挺住。”  
喻文州抬头看了一眼那透明玻璃后的人，又看看身旁一脸同情的小秘书，喻文州失笑：“我会挺住的。”  
他从从容容地进了门，边熟稔放松地坐下边笑着问道：“怎么了？”  
王杰希：“晚上一起吃饭？”  
喻文州眉梢轻挑，做了个恰到好处的惊讶模样，随后又可惜道：“可能不太巧，晚上我有约了。”  
王杰希神色淡淡地点点头：“嗯，上海那个项目的计划书做好了吗？”  
喻文州嘴角微扬：“不是下周交？”  
王杰希：“这周末我要去上海，你看能不能今天赶出来。”  
“距离下班只剩一个半小时，”喻文州笑得有些懒：“看来我得加班了。”  
“听起来有些惨。”  
喻文州笑着看他，明摆着要洗耳恭听王总的下一句。  
“可你不给我共进晚餐的机会，我只能用些手段尽量再多看你一会儿了。”  
“我总觉得你背着我偷偷买了情话大全。”喻文州笑。  
王杰希坦坦荡荡：“是对着喻总监，无师自通。”  
喻文州信他就怪了，笑骂了两句出去认命干活了。  
[要加班，你先玩，我晚点到]

tbc.


End file.
